


Actor

by ClydeaL_Imastill



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Did i look up that list instead of making up names because i dont care, Do i knwo there is probably and actual list of hans brothers names, Gen, Hans is in love with Anna actually, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love him im sorry, Im posting this after editing it for five minutes, Minor Anna/Hans (Disney), Not Beta Read, Sort Of, but it follows canon mainly, hans is an actual baby, no, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClydeaL_Imastill/pseuds/ClydeaL_Imastill
Summary: I wrote this at four am with an explicit idea in mind and then started rambling. Hans Character study, all romantic feelings between Anna and Hans happen in canon.
Relationships: Anna & Hans (Disney), Hans & Hans's Brothers (Disney)
Kudos: 8





	Actor

**Author's Note:**

> I started intending to stay with his brothers ignoring him for years but then I was like "dissociation time"

When he was eight, Hans' second eldest brother, Luka, had started ignoring him. This didn't bother Hans much; he and Luka had never gotten along much in the first place. Luka was always mean, and he always broke Hans toys. If Luka was ignoring him, he'd just ignore him back.

But then Leon had started ignoring him. Then Henry. Then Luis. Then Hugo, then Frank and Frederick, then Stefan, then Marcus, then Horatio, then Anton, and finally, Jonathan.

Hans wasn't expecting Jon to ~~leave~~ ignore him.

Jon was older than Hans by four years, with Hugo between them. Even with the age gap, they'd been friends as long as Hans could remember. No matter how long ten year old Hans thought about it, he just couldn't figure out what he did that made them hate him so much. What did he do to make Jon ~~abandon~~ ignore him?

When he was found crying under the stairs about it, his father ~~beat~~ spanked him. His father was a man with soft green eyes, but saying that was like waxing poetic about how lovely the moss on a brick of stone was. His hair was a burnt red, it's long length typically hidden by the large clothes he wore.

Hans hated how much he looked like his father. Don't get him wrong, he was ~~afraid of~~ admired his father greatly, but something about how similar he looked hit him the wrong way. Most of his brothers got their mother's dark hair and brown eyes, and his only sibling with neither had one blue and the other green. He didn't know why the Gods would curse him like this. He didn't want to look like that. Or maybe it wasn't how he looked, he didn't know.

Hans didn't know whether he wanted to stand out or blend in, but he seemed to do both terribly. He never got sick, even when the worst of it hit his brothers. Hans thought that was a good thing, but then he heard his mother crying about the possibility of him being a changeling. He ~~forced himself to puke~~ lied about being sick to ease her worries, but was then called just another burden by his father.

That was not the first, and definitely not the last time no matter what Hans did he seemed to do it wrong. His father said go punish the stable hand for stealing oats, but he didn't hit him hard enough so he didn't learn his lesson ~~or was it he hit him too hard and now he couldn't work?~~ His mother told him to play the piano for her, but he was always to frantic for the melodies and too loud for his father to work. Everything he did was a double edged sword, and he was never very good at handling weapons.

Hans thought this was quite the dramatic, yet boring play he was acting in. Hans knew this was real life. Everything he did had consequences, but did the consequences even matter if that was just another scene in this show of his? He didn't always feel like this, though. And the times the show started was always random.

He'd be at dinner and suddenly it was like everybody around him was so... somehow, they were exaggerated and muted at the same time. The cloth under his fingertips was too textured to be real, the silverware too cold, the smiles too strained. Everyone was an actor, and he had the starring role.

Luckily, Hans was good at ~~faking~~ acting. That was the one thing his entire family agreed on. When he was small, no older than seven, he'd act out great stories with Jon and Anton. Even though he was so much younger than them, they were all mesmerized by Hans' ability to fall completely into his role. Even his father smiled when Hans would tell stories and entertain them. So, that's what Hans did. The days seemed to blend together sometimes, but he didn't mind.

There was a particularly long period where the show didn't stop, only a couple hours of break between. His father sent him on a task, to romance the young Princess and assassinate the soon to be Queen of Arendelle.

When he arrived, the only person who could get him out of this.... role was the very same woman he was sent to romance, which Hans supposed was lucky. The second his hand touched hers it was like the world came into focus. The mutual contact was so... grounding. While he loved acting, being with her seemed much better.

Then he was sent back onto the stage. He didn't feel really... in himself until he caught her falling in the after party of ~~his target's~~ the Queen's party.

He didn't know why, but he just started spilling everything. Stories about himself, about his parents, brothers, people. She liked to listen as much as she liked to talk. He'd rant about his absolute distaste for milk for ten minutes and she'd go on a twenty minute tangent about how while milk might taste weird, cheese was one of her favourite foods. She was absolutely ridiculous, and Hans realized he loved her. His brothers would make fun of him for that. ~~You can't fall in love with someone you just met.~~

Then, ~~his victim~~ her sister left herself vulnerable. He was sent back into the dark, and it was strangely refreshing. He was used to the role, it was comfortable. Familiar. He realized he might have gotten too into it when he explained everything his father explained to him and ~~lies~~ more to ~~the love of his life~~ his unsuspecting victim. It was a dumb move, but since when did anything matter?

He didn't know why he'd use a sword. He'd always been terrible at handling weapons.

He got knocked out and the world came into place again. He was no longer an actor, he wasn't the villain in an overrated play he saw when he was sixteen. He was real. He was the thirteenth Prince of the Southern Isles. Everything he did had consequences now, and boy did he do a lot of shit.

Hans realized something in the moment he hit the water. He hated everything he was, has been, and ever will be.

~~Maybe he should just drown.~~

**Author's Note:**

> So, I feel like I have to explain Hans "lying" about what his father told him. He's a theatre kid who got a 98 but no higher on his monologues and scenes. He was playing a villain, and he loves playing the worst of them. Most of what he says in the movie is according to his father but he added his own flair in the fanfic. Also if you're pissed I made my evil mans have dissociation problems,, I literally based his entire experience off of mine f u.


End file.
